Three Broken Hearts
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: Strangers In Paradise.


**_Three Broken Hearts_**

The blade slithered across her skin. Pale, perfect skin now tainted. She watched intently as the crimson liquid snaked its way from her wrists. Her worn face cringed into tears and she leaned her head back against the bathroom sink as she let the tears fall to intertwine with the scarlet in her lap. She let out a shallow sigh as more began to fall.

The doorbell rang.

Several times the button was pressed. "Francine darling!" Marie Peters called from the doorstep. "Francine!" Her harmonious voice rang again. "I have your birthday present out here!"

"And she's freezing her ass off!" The petite blonde shouted. It had been almost two years since Katchoo had last seen Francine, and it hadn't been on the best of days. For Katchoo anyway.

Marie had called up Katchoo and told her that Francine wasn't doing well at all. Brad was almost never home and Francine had fallen into a depression. Marie thought that bringing her daughter's best friend by for her birthday would pull her out of her downward spiral. "Francine Silver!" Her mother yelled to the front door of the large house.

The last name cringed in Katchoo's ears. She still hadn't gotten used to it. The weather had taken a plunge. It was windy and a cold front had brought on low temperatures. Marie sighed heavily, a white cloud forming. "I thought she'd be home on her birthday. Maybe she went out with some friends. I should have called first." She gave up on the doorbell and turned. "I'm sorry I brought you all the way out here Katina."

Katchoo's blue eyes squinted in the window. "Her purse is here, she never leaves without that thing." Her brows knit together.

"What was that?" Mrs. Peters turned back slightly.

"Nothing...why don't you go ahead back. I'll wait a little while longer."

"Oh you'll catch your death of cold out here!" Marie enthused.

"I'll only wait a little bit. I can always catch a cab."

"You can't ride in one of those foul things. I'll just have to wait here with you." Marie said determined.

"You can't stand the cold Mrs. Peters. Now you go, I'll be fine." Katchoo shooed her down the sidewalk to her small car.

"Alright, but don't be long. Come right back if she doesn't get home soon." She started her car. Katchoo waved nodding, and waited until the car was out of sight before heading back to the house.

She gave a small knock as she opened the unlocked door slowly. "Hey Fancie?" She called in a light voice as she crept into the spacious house." Oh_ Franciiiiiiiine_?" Katchoo walked over to the table where Francine's purse and coat lay. "Hmm..." She ran a finger over the leather bag. She looked around skeptically. "Nice place." She commented to herself.

Katchoo peered into each room on the first floor. No sign of her. She sighed. "Francine!" She called again. Only her echo responded. She looked around one last time before ascending the staircase.

Katchoo walked slowly down the hallway, taking her time to look at the expensive decor. Various picture frames littered the hallway. Exotic vacations from around the world were displayed. Katchoo couldn't help but feel the knot forming in her stomach. There were two doors left on the floor. She slowly creaked open one. "Francine?" Still nothing.

She crossed back over the carpeted hall to the last closed door. She knocked. "Ya in there hun?" Katchoo again slowly opened the door.

What Katchoo saw before her made her gasp and eyes instinctively water. Francine was leaning against the bathroom counter, eyes closed, hands in lap, blood seeping into the creases in the white tiles. "Omigod! Francine!"

One brown eye lazily opened. Then it's match. A sorrowful smile played across her pale china-doll face. "Katchoo..." Her light voice flowed. "I always knew you were my angel, just not my death angel." She seemed to think hard about this.

Katchoo snapped out of her own shock and rushed to Francine on the floor. "Don't think like that. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here." She slurred and surged to find some towels in the cabinet next to her.

"If you're not my angel, then why are you here?" Francine questioned like a child. Katchoo pulled out a handful of towels and struggled to steady her own shaking hands. Francine's head flopped down to see the pooling blood around her. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "Omigod." She breathed and clutched at her burning wrists, while Katchoo still fought to open the towels. "I can'tcan't stop..." She tried to press down on the slashes. "Can't stop the bleeding" She suddenly burst into tears and looked frantically up to Katchoo. "I can't stop it." She sniffed.

"Shh, don't worry; it's going to be fine. It will all be OK. Just calm down." She wasn't sure who she directed that to, but her thoughts came about her and she knew just what to do, having experience with this.

"I don't want to die anymore!" Francine sobbed, now fully aware of what was going on.

"And you're not going to." Katchoo said sternly as she wrapped a towel tightly around Francine's bloody arm.

Francine started gushing tears. "I'm sorry! Katchoo, I didn't think I'd ever see you again! I" She started choking on her sobs.

"Calm down Francine." Katchoo swept back her hair. "You'll be all right." Francine continued on with her confessions while Katchoo busily tried to stop and secure the bleeding. More sensible thoughts came over her and she whipped out her cell phone and dialed an ambulance.

"I'm so sorry Katchoo!" Francine leaned into her other half. They sat there a moment, Katchoo holding Francine as sobs wracked her body. "I'mso" She started to hyperventilate.

Katchoo leaned her back. "Francine. Francine listen to me. You need to calm down. Take slow deep breaths. Ready, breathe with me." Francine's eyes locked on Katchoo's. Both girls had tears streaming down their faces. She took hold of Francine's shoulders and they slowly steadied her breathing.

The shrill wailing of a siren echoed in the cold empty house. Katchoo hollered to them from the hall. EMTs were upstairs within moments.

"Attempted suicide. Great amount of blood loss." One certified woman seemed to be stating the obvious to the rest of the group of EMTs crowding the room. "How long has she been like this?" She turned to Katchoo.

Katchoo took a moment to blink. "Idon't know, I just got here about 30 minutes ago." She couldn't take her eyes from Francine; she was being prepped for a stretcher and was soon carried outside, all the while remaining still and quiet, a dazed expression on her face.

Katchoo fought to stay next to Francine, calling her name. "I'm here honey, don't be scared." She called after her.

After they were through the front door, Katchoo elbowed an EMT to be able to get next to Francine. "Katchoo?" She called.

"I'm right here." She gripped her hand. Katchoo fought off the urge to beat down the remaining EMTs and take Francine to the hospital herself. Tears started to flood her eyes as she held Francine's hand close to her chest. "I'm not going anywhere, honey."

Francine gave a tired smile, eyes slowly blinking. "I'm glad you came." She took a deep breath. "I love you Katchoo."

"I'm sorry ma'am you'll have to step back, only family in the ambulance. We'll have to ask you to step aside." A beefy woman pushed her out of the way.

Katchoo barely heard her. "I love you too Francine!" She hollered after her. The big woman stepped in front of her, Katchoo slammed her away. "You hear me! I love you!" Francine was rushed into the ambulance, doors shutting quickly, people blocking her view and grabbing a hold of Katchoo. "I love you Francine!" She jumped and kicked trying to see her. But Francine was gone. Soon so were the EMTs and Katchoo was left standing in the desolate street.

It had begun to snow. When it had started, she wasn't sure. Katchoo stood there, arms limp at her side. Tiny pearls of snow soon beaded her hair. It was cold. The sky was white. And she was alone. Again.

She wanted to be sick. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry and run after her. None of which happened. "I love you Francine." She whispered as she bowed her head and sniffed.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't going to leave." Katchoo cringed and wiped her eyes before turning around. "Good Heavens child, you look awful!" Marie hollered from the curb. Katchoo slowly walked up to the small blue car and climbed in the back seat. "What on Earth were you doing standing in the middle of the road in this freezing weather!" She put her foot on the gas.

Katchoo was silent. What was she supposed to tell her? "IShe" She took a moment to breathe. "Francine came home just after you left, but she had to go back out to finish something at work." Katchoo explained solemnly.

"I see. Well, at least she'll have something to do. Brad called me when there was no answer at home and told me that he had to work late at the hospital again. I hoped Francine wouldn't be too disappointed on her birthday but now I guess she has somewhere to be. All the better." Marie stopped at a red light.

_That bastard_. Katchoo scorned. She looked out the window and noticed a sign with a big white H imprinted on a blue background. "Marie, I just remembered that I need to stop at this grocery store." She pointed to Marvin's Market and opened the car door.

"Katina! Not _right now_! I have to get home and take the Birthday cake out of the oven!" Marie said frantically. The light turned green and Katchoo jumped out of the car. "Katina!" She called after her.

The cars behind them started to honk. "Better get going, Marie. Your cake's gonna burn." She smiled and shut the car door. She waited again until the reluctant car was out of sight, then she raced up the sidewalk that led to the Hospital. She followed the directional signs and finally found the great brick structure.

Katchoo burst through the glass doors and rushed to the receptionist. "Francine Peters, what room is Francine Peters in? Is she in an ER? She was just brought here not 20 minutes ago, where is she!" She shouted all at once to the older woman behind the counter.

"Ma'am, please calm down." The woman said with a southern drawl.

Katchoo bit down. "_What room_?" She glared.

The receptionist took her time to click carefully each computer key. Katchoo started to pull at her hair. "I'm sorry, but there seems to be no one here under that name. Could she have been taken to another Hospital?"

"This is the only one within an hours distance. _Check again_." She growled. The receptionist took a deep overdramatic breath and started clicking on her keyboard again. "Wait" Katchoo interrupted. She took a moment to grind her teeth. "Try, 'Francine _Silver_'."

"Well why didn't you say so! Mrs. Silver arrived minuets ago and was brought into the ICU." The receptionist seemed to lighten at the name of their lead Doctor's wife. "Beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

"Where is she now?" Katchoo snared.

The receptionist reluctantly went back to her computer screen. "She was such a lovely bride." She sighed in thought. "They are a great couple, the cutest 'round here." She clicked away on the keyboard. Katchoo struggled to keep her arms at her sides. The receptionist stopped abruptly, new information appearing on the screen. "What is your business with Mrs. Silver?" She stared quizzically over her glasses.

"_Give. Me. The. Room. Number."_ Katchoo fought the urge restraining her hands.

The receptionist turned the computer screen away with a snob. "I'm sorry Miss, but Mrs. Silver is in a recovery room. Only _family _is allowed."

"_I am family_!" Katchoo snapped. "Give me the goddamn room number!" She nearly jumped over the counter.

"Ma'am, please refrain from raising your voice. I'll have to ask you to"

"And I'll have to ask you to turn the goddamn computer around and tell me what the goddamn number for Francine is!" She felt like foaming at the mouth.

The receptionist shrank back and blinked. Her hand slowly reaching for the phone. "Oh no ya don't." Katchoo lunged onto the counter, slamming the phone away and turned the computer screen. "716! That's all you had to tell me!" She took off at a run, leaving a stunned receptionist behind.

Riding the elevator to the 4th floor, Katchoo had time to compose herself. The metallic doors finally slid open. Each number she passed brought new thoughts of the worst scenarios. She followed the room numbers to #716. The blinds were open and she peered in. Francine was lying on the white hospital bed, forearms wrapped securely. She looked so beautiful. This had scared her into the reality of where they were, and where they should be. All Katchoo wanted to do was hold her in her arms for the rest of their lives.

Her smile melted. Brad crossed the room and handed Francine a cup of water. He sat down on a chair, beside her, obscuring Katchoo's view. Brad stroked Francine's hand and she suddenly laughed. Katchoo couldn't hear anything. She wished that could be _her_ in there, next to her Francine. She missed that sparkle in those soft brown eyes. Tears started to swell in her own blue eyes. Maybe it was better this way. Her fingers traced a heart on the glass.

Francine felt something strange and looked at the glass to the hallway. No on was there. "Did youdid you see Katchoo around here, Brad?"

"_Katchoo_?" Brad withdrew; she was the woman who almost sabotaged their marriage and wedding. Francine was just rushed into the hospital and _that's_ who she asks for? "No. Darling. I haven't seen her." He gripped her hand tighter with a weak smile.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to get here..." Francine's brows furrowed.

Brad looked confused. "Honey, we haven't seen her for two years now. What makes you think she's coming?"

Now it was Francine who looked confused. "She came to the house, she was the one that called the ambulance and came out with me. Is she in the waiting room?" She tried to peek down the hall through the glass.

Brad took a moment to breathe deeply, running his hand through his hair. "No one came in with you Francine. The EMTs brought you in alone. You are probably experiencing some post-traumatic stress"

"No! She was there! She was with me! Ask the EMTs, she came out with me. She"

"Francine, honey, calm down. You've been through a lot. You don't need to bring her into this again. Just try to get some sleep." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"But I" She protested in a panic.

"Shh, rest." Brad clicked on a switch next to her, which soon administered a back-up sedative into Francine's IV. The clear liquid rushed down the tube in a swirl. He leaned back down and brushed away her bangs. "I love you darling." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

The door swished closed and Francine was again left alone, eyes dimming.

Scolding coffee screamed into the white Styrofoam cup. He didn't bother with cream and sugar. He pulled the metal chair out and sat in the small empty doctor's lounge at Patience Hospital. Dr. Brad Silver shucked his glasses and rubbed his eyes. _It should be illegal to have this much stress._ He thought solemnly. The lines on his brow were becoming deeper. The only sound in the room was the insistent tick of the cheap wall-clock.

The door clicked open. The two younger doctors fresh from med-school rushed in. "Doctor Silver! Just who we needed to see." One enthused.

Brad rubbed at his face trying to rid the tension. He cleared his throat. "Now's not a good time Stevens." He took a sip of his steaming coffee and cursed at the heat.

"Oh it'll only take a second, Silver." The other tall man enthused.

"Parker, I said not now." Brad threw his glasses back on.

"Well if we could just have you look over and sign these documents—" Stevens pushed.

"What part of _not now_ didn't you hear!" Brad nearly yelled.

"Jeezus Brad, what's your problem?" Parker growled.

"Give me a goddamn break! My wife just tried to commit suicide for Chrissakes!" He shouted.

Stevens and Parker stood silent. "So we'll just give you some time then." They jumped to scurry out.

Brad let out a long sigh and took off his glasses again. He leaned onto his hands and blankly gazed out the double windows to the Hospital's Courtyard.

Snow softly fell in slow masses. The sun was starting to set, giving the snowflakes an iridescent orange glow. The sky clouded white and violet, the temperatures dropped. The snow still fell, the world kept moving, leaving in its wake, three broken hearts.

Thanks to my beta Lavode for all your help and input!


End file.
